jd20fandomcom-20200215-history
P Spells
Spells Pass without Trace Transmutation Circle: Drd 1, Rgr 1 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Targets: {level} creatures touched Duration: {level} hours (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes (harmless) The DC to track the targets gains a +10 enhancement bonus. / / Permanency Universal Circle: Wiz 5 Components: V, S, XP Casting Time: 1 turn Range: Personal Target: '''Spell you cast in the last round. '''Duration: Permanent This spell makes another spell permanent. You must have a minimum {level} of (circle x2 +7) and must expend a number of XP (500 per circle + 10x the XP cost of the spell). The spell must have a duration of {level} minutes or greater. The spell affects the same target or area. Dispel ''attempts against ''Permanency ''take a -4 penalty. / / Permanent Image Glamer '''Circle:' Brd 6, Wiz 6 Components: V, S, M (fleece, and powdered jade worth 100gp) Duration: Permanent (D) As Image, Greater. If in range, you may concentrate to move the image within the limits of the range, but it is static while you are not otherwise.'' '' / / Persistent Image Glamer Circle: Brd 5, Wiz 5 Duration: {level} minutes (D) As Image, Greater, but the illusion follows a script set by you at casting time (may include intelligible speech). If in range, you may concentrate to modify the script or control the illusion. / / Phantasmal Killer Shadow (Phantasm) Mind-Affecting Circle: Wiz 4 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: '''Medium '''Target: One living creature Duration: {½} rounds Saving Throw: '''Will disbelief, then Fortitude partial '''Spell Resistance: Yes You create a frightening phantasmal image, which only the spell’s subject can see (you see a vague shape). The illusion has a touch attack bonus of {level}, and defense of 10 + {level}; the first successful touch from the illusion allows disbelief (as does any successful attack against the illusion. If that save fails the subject makes a Fortitude save or takes {½}d4 Constitution damage (1d4 on a success). The illusion attempts to touch the target in each subsequent round. / / Phantom Steed Shadow (Creation) Circle: Brd 3, Wiz 3 Components: V, S Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Close Target: '''Creature '''Effect: One quasi-real, horse-like creature, which serves as a mount for the target. Duration: {level} hours (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The mount is one size greater than the target, has a Strength and Dexterity of 25 + {1/3}, BA = {level}, HP of {5x}, speed {10x} (maximum 200), and effective ranks in Acrobatics = {½}. It does not fight, nor does it make sound or have a scent. These mounts gain certain powers at higher {level}: 8th Level: ''The mount can ride over soft ground without difficulty or decrease in speed. ''11th Level: ''The mount can ''Water Walk. 14th Level: ''The mount can ''Air Walk. / / Phantom Trap Glamer Circle: Wiz 2 Components: V, S, M (piece of iron pyrite) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Object touched Duration: Permanent (D) Saving Throw: Will disbelief Spell Resistance: No The mechanism seems to be trapped. / / Phase Door Polymorph Circle: Brd 6, Wiz 6 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Effect: Ethereal opening, 10’ deep + 5’/3 {level}. Duration: {10x} minutes Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You create an ethereal passage that can be accessed'' by setting some triggering condition for the door. Such conditions must be based on observable actions or qualities. / / Planar Ally Calling '''Circle:' Clr 6 Effect: One or more called outsiders, totaling no more than 12 HD. As Planar Ally, Lesser. Multiple creatures must be of the same kind and they are bargained with collectively. XP Cost: ''250 XP. / / Planar Ally, Greater Calling '''Circle:' Clr 8 Effect: Called outsiders, totaling no more than 18 HD. As Planar Ally. XP Cost: ''500 XP. / / Planar Ally, Lesser Calling '''Circle:' Clr 4 Components: V, S, DF, XP (100) Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Close Effect: One called outsider of 6 HD or less Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No You request your deity to send you an outsider. If you know an individual’s name, you may request them by speaking their name during casting (you might get a different creature anyway). You may ask the creature to perform one task in exchange for a payment from you. Tasks might range from the simple to the complex. You must be able to communicate with the creature called in order to bargain for its services. The value of the payment depends on the task and the ethos of the outsider. / / Plane Shift Teleportation Circle: Clr 5, Wiz 7 Components: V, S, F (forked rod worth 100gp; material indicates the destination) Casting Time: 10 minutes Range: Touch Target: Creature touched, or up to eight willing creatures joining hands Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Will negates The targets are transported to another plane, demiplane, or planar layer. If you do not possess an appropriate rod, the destination is selected at random. You must make a Geo check (DC 15 + 5x connections + travelers + daily shifts) or suffer a teleportational mishap. / / Plant Growth Transmutation Circle: Drd 3, Rgr 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: See text Target or Area: See text Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Plant growth ''has different effects depending on the version chosen. ''Overgrowth: ''This effect causes normal vegetation (grasses, briars, bushes, creepers, thistles, trees, vines) within long range (400 feet + 40 feet per caster level) to become thick and overgrown. The plants entwine to form a thicket or jungle that creatures must hack or force a way through. Speed drops to 5 feet, or 10 feet for Large or larger creatures. The area must have brush and trees in it for this spell to take effect. At your option, the area can be a 100-foot-radius circle, a 150-foot-radius semicircle, or a 200-foot-radius quarter circle. You may designate places within the area that are not affected. ''Enrichment: ''This effect targets plants within a range of one-half mile, raising their potential productivity over the course of the next year to one-third above normal. ''Plant growth ''counters ''diminish plants. / / Poison Necromancy Circle: Clr 4, Drd 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude partial Spell Resistance: No You infect the target with poison that deals 1d10 Constitution damage immediately and 1d10 Constitution damage 1 minute later. Each instance of damage can be negated by a save. / / Polar Ray Evocation Cold Circle: Wiz 8 Components: V, S, F (white ceramic cone or prism) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Ray Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No The ray deals {1d6} (maximum 25d6} cold. / / Polymorph Polymorph Shapechange Circle: Dru 4, Wiz 4 Components: V, S, M (empty cocoon) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: '''Willing living creature touched '''Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Yes You transform the target into a different creature. The new form may be the same type as the target or any of the following: aberration, beast, brute, dragon, fey, or humanoid. The assumed form can’t have more Hit Dice than your {level} (maximum of 15 HD). You can’t cause a subject to assume a form smaller than Fine, nor can you cause a subject to assume a gaseous or incorporeal. The target’s creature type and subtype change to match the new form. Incorporeal or gaseous creatures are immune to Polymorph. If slain, the subject reverts to its original form. The subject gains the Strength, Dexterity, and Constitution of the new form, but retains its own Intelligence, Wisdom, and Charisma. It also gains all extraordinary special attacks possessed by the form, but not the extraordinary special qualities. Natural attacks, movement modes, and other natural features function normally for the new form. They retain BA, BS, skill ranks, feats, class features, and proficiencies. Any gear carried that would fit the new shape remains in place; all other items are subsumed. If the caster learns spells, they must select a kind of creature to Polymorph ''into each time they learn the spell. A caster that retrieves spells selects a shape whenever they retrieve. / / Polymorph Any Object Polymorph Shapechange '''Circle:' Wiz 8 Components: V, S, M (mercury, gum arabic, and smoke) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature, or one non-magical object of up to {100x} cubic feet Duration: See text Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (object) Spell Resistance: Yes This spell changes one object or creature into another. The duration is determined using the following guidelines. / / / The target’s functional game statistics are fully replaced with those of a typical member of the new shape. This spell can instead be used to duplicate the effects of Baleful Polymorph, Polymorph, Flesh/Stone, or Transmute Rock. '' / / Power Word Blind Necromancy '''Circle:' Wiz 7 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature Duration: {level} rounds Saving Throw: Fortitude; see text Spell Resistance: Yes You make a save (with a -4 penalty); if you succeed, the target is blinded, otherwise you are. / / Power Word Kill Necromancy Death Circle: Wiz 9 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One living creature Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: Fortitude; see text Spell Resistance: Yes You make a save (with a -4 penalty); if you succeed, the target takes {½}d4 Constitution damage, otherwise you do. / / Power Word Stun Necromancy''' ' '''Circle:' Wiz 8 Components: V Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: One creature Duration: 1d4 rounds Saving Throw: Fortitude; see text Spell Resistance: minimum duration You make a save (with a -4 penalty); if you succeed, the target is stunned, otherwise you are. / / Prayer Enhancement Level: Clr 3, Pal 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal Area: All allies and foes within a 40’ radius burst Duration: {level} rounds Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: Will negates, harmless You and your allies gain a +1 luck bonus on attack, weapon damage, save, and skill rolls; each of your foes takes a –1 penalty on such rolls. / / Prestidigitation Universal Circle: Brd 0, Sor 0, Wiz 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: 10 ft. Target, Effect, or Area: '''See text ® '''Duration: 1 minute Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: No Prestidigitation enables you to perform simple magical effects. Prestidigitation can slowly lift 1 pound of material. It can color, clean, or soil items in a 1-foot cube each round. It can chill, warm, or flavor 1 pound of nonliving material. Prestidigitation ''can create small objects that they look artificial, and they cannot be used as tools, weapons, or spell components. Any actual change to an object (beyond just moving, cleaning, or soiling it) persists only 1 hour. / / Prismatic Sphere Shadow Light, Prismatic '''Circle:' Wiz 9 Components: V Range: 0’ Effect: 10-ft.-radius sphere centered on you As Prismatic Wall, except for the shape. / / Prismatic Spray Shadow Light, Prismatic Circle: Wiz 7 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Area: 60’ Cone burst Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: +2 save Creatures in the area with {level}-6 HD or less are blinded for {½} rounds. Every creature in the area is randomly struck by one or more beams, which have additional effects. / / / Prismatic Wall Shadow''' Light, Prismatic, Wall '''Circle: Wiz 8 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Effect: Wall up to 5 squares per {level} (S) Duration: 10x {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: See text Spell Resistance: See text The wall is immobile, and you are not affected by it. Other creatures are blinded (as Prismatic Spray) by coming within 20’ of the wall if it looks at the wall. The wall can be destroyed, color by color, in consecutive order, by various magical effects; when you learn Prismatic Wall you must select 7 Wizard spells you know (each must be a different circle 1-7; each must be a different school), assigning each such spell to a layer of the Wall. Those spells cast against their corresponding layer removes it. Detect Magic ''(or a similar effect) can allow someone a Dweomer check (DC 10 + {level}) to determine the correct spell for the uppermost layer (''Analyze Dweomer ''allows all layers to be checked at the same time). ''Dispel Magic may be attempted, with a -5 penalty,'' or a ''Disjunction ''at no penalty; ''Antimagic Field does not affect the Wall, nor penetrate it. Spell resistance applies against the Wall ''(as ''Prismatic Spray). / / / Produce Flame Evocation Fire Circle: Drd 1 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Personal, Touch, and Medium Effect: Flame in your palm Duration: {level} minutes, or until discharged (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Torch-like flames appear on your hand. The flames harm neither you nor your equipment. In addition to providing illumination, the flames can be used to attack, dealing 1d6 + {level} (maximum + 5) fire damage; you may make a touch attack, or a ranged touch attack. Each attack you make reduces the remaining duration by 1 minute. This spell does not function underwater. / / Programmed Image Glamer Circle: Brd 6, Wiz 6 Components: '''V, S, M (fleece, and jade dust worth 25gp) '''Duration: Permanent until triggered, then {level} rounds As Persistent Image. / / Project Image Shadow Circle: Brd 6, Wiz 7 Components: V, S, M (a doll replica of you worth 5gp) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Medium Effect: One intangible shadow duplicate of yourself ® Duration: {level} rounds (D) Saving Throw: '''Will disbelief (if interacted with) '''Spell Resistance: No The projected image mimics your actions (including speech) unless you direct it to act differently (which is a move action). You can sense as though you are standing where it is, and during your turn you can switch between its senses and your own as a swift action (you only receive sensory input from one of these sources at a time). You may cast spells originating from the Project Image (it can only affect itself with illusory effects). / / Protection from Arrows Polymorph Circle: Wiz 2 Components: V, S, F (shell from a tortoise or a turtle) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: {level} hours or until discharged Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The target gains DR 10/magic against ranged weapons. The spell is discharged after preventing 10 damage per {level} (maximum 100). At {level} 12, the DR improves to 10/greater magic. / / Protection from Energy Evocation Circle: Clr 3, Drd 3, Rgr 2, Wiz 3 Components: V, S, DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched plus carried gear Duration: 10x {level} minutes, or until discharged Saving Throw: Fortitude negates (harmless) Spell Resistance: Yes Choose an energy type (cold, electricity, fire, or sonic); the spell absorbs the next 12 damage per {level} (maximum 120) of the chosen energy type. / / Protection from Alignment Abjuration Aligned Circle: Clr 1, Pal 1 Components: V, S, M/DF Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Target: Creature touched Duration: {level} minutes (D) Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes Choose an Alignment component. The target gains a +2 divine bonus on defense and saving throws against attacks by creatures of that alignment (or effects with that alignment descriptor). / / Protection from Spells Universal Circle: Wiz 8 Components: V, S, M (diamond worth 500gp), F (each target must carry a 1,000gp diamond) Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Touch Targets: Up to one creature touched per four levels Duration: 10x {level} minutes Saving Throw: '''Will negates (harmless) '''Spell Resistance: Yes The subject gains a +8 resistance bonus on saving throws against spells. / / Prying Eyes Polymorph Circle: Wiz 5 Components: V, S, M (handful of crystal marbles) Casting Time: 1 minute Range: 0’ Effect: 1d4 + {level} Fine levitating “eyes” Duration: {level} hours; see text (D) Saving Throw: None Spell Resistance: No Each eye can see, as you do naturally, 120’ in all directions. They have 1 HP, and a hover speed of 20’ + 10’ per 5{level}. Their Spot modifier = {level}. During casting, specify instructions for the eyes to follow (using 25 words or less). The eyes use your known data to interpret your commands. The eyes must return to you to report, which takes 1 round for each hour of observation; the eye then vanishes (which it also does if it moves more than 1 mile from you). / / Prying Eyes, Greater Divination Circle: Wiz 8 As Prying Eyes, ''except that the eyes function as though affected by ''True Seeing. / / Purify Transmutation Circle: Clr 0, Drd 0 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Close Target: 1 cubic foot Duration: Instantaneous Saving Throw: '''None '''Spell Resistance: No Mundanely contaminated substance becomes pure and suitable for consumption. / / Pyrotechnics Evocation Circle: Brd 2, Wiz 2 Components: V, S Casting Time: 1 standard action Range: Long Target: One fire source, up to Gargantuan Area: '''30’ burst '''Duration: Instantaneous + {level} rounds Saving Throw: '''see text '''Spell Resistance: No Do {½}d6 fire damage (maximum 5d6) and blind creatures for {½} rounds (Reflex negates blindness, and quarters damage); this effect is instantaneous. A smoke cloud is formed in the area (as Obscuring Mist) that also causes suffocation (Fortitude negates each round); this effect lasts {level} rounds, and any creature that exits the area must save for an additional 1d4 + 1 rounds. If the target was a mundane fire, it is extinguished. If it was a creature on fire, its Reflex save does not prevent any damage, failure knocks it prone, it must make an additional Fortitude save or be stunned for 1 round, and it is no longer on fire. If the target was a Fire subtype creature, it takes {level} damage. Spells